Coatings are used in a wide variety of applications to protect underlying structures from their environments. For example, coatings can be used to resist corrosion, to provide thermal insulation, to prevent mechanical damage, to reduce radar observability, or to protect from lightning strikes. Coatings include, for example, paint and polymer-based appliques, which are being considered by military and commercial aviation operators as an alternative to paint.